


03-13-2020

by WuChouHe



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuChouHe/pseuds/WuChouHe





	03-13-2020

怀抱一个揣测，惴惴不安。

报了Adaptibar。准备报账（MPRE，Bar, Adaptibar）了，125+1150+395=1670。

找到2013年的S&T 1（五版），2（二版），以及finz（三版）。  
最新能买到的是2019年的1（七版），以及2019年的finz（五版）。（2停留在二版。）


End file.
